Meeting You
by Charlotte1712
Summary: It's Tasmina's Quinceanera, she and Up meet.
"Mama, why do I have to wear this _estupido_ dress?" Taz asked her mother, whilst she was standing in front of the mirror, a look of pure horror on her face.

In the mirror, she saw a girl who, if Taz didn't know, you would think was a completely different person. No, this person was wearing make-up; dozens of mascara, to give her long and full eye-lashes, some blusher had been added to give her rosy cheeks, and finally they had added some scarlet lipstick, to finish the look. But it wasn't the make-up that Taz was infuriated by. It was a plain cream colour, with two wide straps. It was quite loose and came up to her knees.

"Because Tasmina, it is jour Quinceanera! The day jou become a woman!" Her mother, Felicia Lopez answered.

"Jou didn't answer my question" Tasmina stated.

"Because on your Quinceanera, jou have to wear a dress whether jou like it or not!" Her _mama_ replied, patting down her daughter's dress.

"Fine." Tasmina conceded.

"Now, I'm going downstairs to gather everyone for jour entrance, I want jou to put on jour shoes, and come downstairs." Her mother started going out the door, but stopped and turned around to say, "Don't worry sweetie, jou'll be great, just come down the stairs gracefully and elegantly, not like a stampede of elephants." With that she left the room closing the door behind her.

Tasmina frowned in front of the mirror. She dug underneath her bed where she found her shoe box, containing the silver heels, that she was supposed to put on, _But how will I run in these if the robotas come?_ Tasmina thought. Unwillingly, she put on the uncomfortable high-heels.

After slowly brushing herself off, she opened the door to her room, and, trying not to fall over, out into the hallway. Gracefully and elegantly – just like her mother had said – she strode down the staircase. All eyes were on her – much to her disappointment – as she came down the wooden steps. When she reached the bottom, her father held out his one arm to her, and brought her in for a long hug.

"You're all grown up." He stated, looking down intensely at her, "Mi hiji is becoming a woman." He kissed the top of her head, " _Te amo Tasmina. Te amo._ "

" _Te quiero demasiado papa._ " Tasmina replied.

Her _papa_ took her hands and led her to the dance floor where she was to have her first dance as a woman; the father daughter dance.

"It has all gone by so quickly jou know. Before I know it jou will be married to some handsome, tall man, with a job and everything!" He laughed.

"Papa! Jou know I'm not interested in getting married! All de men in dis town are idiotas! De do not respect me!" Tasmina stated looking up at her father, "I wish to join de Starship Rangers, who knows? I might meet someone dere?"

"Oh sweetie. I know. You're gonna make a fine Ranger, just like I was!" Tasmina's father, Leonardo Lopez was a retired Commander of the Starship Rangers. He retired after his accident, in which he arm was cut off by a buzz saw, "Jour going to make one man very hap-" Leonardo Lopez was cut off by a noise one could only recognise as zapper fire, buzz saws and laser cutters, all beginning to come extremely close to them. The whole room was silent, everyone having noticed the noices. Tasmina slowly peered over out of the window in the room, and saw what she had been dreading.

Robots.

All nearing the house, in large footsteps. Their large metal legs clanking with every step they took.

WHIZZ... THUMP... WHIZZ... THUMP... They were itching closer and closer... WHIZZ... THUMP... WHIZZ... THUMP... They had just past the big apple tree... WHIZZ... THUMP...WHIZZ... THUMP... They were on the front garden now... WHIZZ... THUMP...WHIZZ... THUMP...

"DESTROY HUMAN ENSLAVERS." The robots chanted ruthlessly as after they had torn apart the door. They began to advance on each human in the house. By this point everyone was screaming, and trying to get away. But Tasmina knew that it would be no use. The robots would kill every human they could find until there was no-one left. The most she could do was fight.

She charged outside, tripping over her shoes, _This dis what I was talking about!_ Tasmina thought. As quickly as she could, she slipped off the shoes, holding them out in front of her as if they were a weapon _Better dan nothing!_ Looking up, she saw two robots stalking up to her five year old brother, who was standing there with their thumb in his mouth.

"Jou _estupido_ robots! How dare jou think jour going to tear apart my family!" Taz shouted. Charging at them, she let out a fierce battle cry, stabbing it in the eye with one of her shoes, "HIDE!" She shouted to her cousin who was still standing there, looking at Tasmina, his mouth making the shape of an O. Hurriedly, Tasmina picked the boy up and took him over to the kitchen cupboard, "Stay there okay."

She was just about to go back into the living-room until she heard a deafening yell from in front of the shed.

Her mama.

Tasmina had never ran so fast in her whole life. But when she got there, she wished could turn back.

"Jou will all be destroyed! Jou'll see! My daughter will destroy jou all someday! Just jou wait and see!" Felicia Lopez, stated, staring into the blank eyes of the robot. She spat at the robots feet, "Go on den! Kill me if jour such a superior species!" The laser began, and Taz saw her mother mouth to her the words, _I love you_ before she dropped to the ground, her body frail and lifeless.

Silence.

Taz let out a cry of anger and fury towards the _estupido robot_ , she charged over to it, and punched it straight in the chest, although this didn't help, as the hit hurt her hand more than it destroyed the robot.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" The robot's mouth let out mechanical laughter.

Three robots , grabbed her shoulders, and led her over to the large oak tree. The tree that she had been able to climb all the way to the top of, when she was just ten. The tree that she had punched her older brother under because he called her small.

The tree where Taz now knew she was going to die.

She struggled against their grip on her shoulders, but knew it was a lost cause.

Tasmina knew that nearly everyone had died. She also knew that the robots had probably already found her brother. She was the only one left. As the only one left, she knew they would all finish her off in the cruellest way possible, because there was no-one to come and save her. Which was why she wasn't surprised when they strung her up like a piñata.

"How about we play a little game? Puny hu-man! Ha ha ha ha!" One of the robots laughed. It had found a piece of wood from, what used to be, the shed. The one on the left first decided to hit her in the stomach; this was a good move too, as it knocked all of the wind out of poor Tasmina.

"IS THAT ALL JOU GOT JOU TOASTERS!" Tasmina found herself shouting, trying to hold back tears. Soon after, the robot on the left hit her in the head, and Tasmina instantly felt a warm substance trickle down her head.

"Jou can do... better... dan dat!" Tasmina mumbled, trying to stay conscious. It soon felt as though weights were attached to her eyes, as they tried to shut closed. But Tasmina kept them open long enough to see a man stride into the scene, carrying a large zapper.

"IF YOU PIECES OF METAL LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON THAT GIRL YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN MADE!" He stated, before killing them all in three swift movements.

He dashed over to Tasmina who, he noticed was hung up in the air by her legs like a piñata. When she blinked her eyes met the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A pair of Caribbean blue eyes were staring intently into her chocolate brown ones. They were placed on an oval shaped face that consisted of a long nose and small lips, which were covered by a round moustache, the same colour as his caramel hair, which had a plain green bandana placed over it.

Tasmina swallowed.

She couldn't stop staring at his eyes. _Honestly women, you almost died and you can't even stop staring at some random stranger for 2 seconds!_

"Uh, hello... Uh... Mam... I'm gonna shoot this here rope to get you down, don't worry, I'll catch ya."The mystery man stated. Tasmina noticed that he had a think Southern accent. She could listen to it for hours.

True to his word, he shot the rope, letting go of Tasmina, causing her to fall into the strangers arms – which also made Tasmina speechless, as she was saved by her knight in shining armor. She would never admit it, but she felt quite like a princess at that point – although she didn't really want to be one.

"Ya'll righ' mam?" He asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He had decided there and then; chocolate was his new favourite food.

"Fine thank jou." She answered, not tearing her eyes away from him. He was wearing a Starship Ranger uniform and was staring intently at her too.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

"Tasmina. Tasmina Lopez." She replied, "What about jou?"

"Well, I'm Lieutenant Up, of the Starship Rangers."

"Up? What de hell kinda' name is dat?" This made Up chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna take ya back to the Starship. I'm sorry about yer family and that I might not be a very comforting person to be around at this moment in time, but I want ya to know that yer safe with me."

But Tasmina didn't need to hear it from him. She already felt safe around this Up. No matter how _estupido_ his name was.


End file.
